Merry Christmas
by Stardust Tradewind
Summary: Christmas Eve has come around at Beacon. Team RWBY and Team JNPR decide to have a small party to enjoy themselves, but what kind of madness will ensue?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the characters from the work. The original idea for this fic comes from Jefardi on tumblr.

Also I understand that Remnant probably does not have this holiday, but I am sure we can look past that and enjoy some holiday hijinks with Team RWBY

* * *

Christmas time had come and all of Beacon Academy was a bustle with holiday fever. Classrooms were decorated with streamers, lights and holly lined the halls, and a large, illuminated Christmas tree stood sentry over the dining hall. Some students left to return home for holiday break, others stayed behind and traded gifts with their friends and teammates. Even teachers were in the holiday spirit: Professor Port wore a Santa costume, claiming that he fit the part quite nicely, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Ozpin carried festive coffee mugs with them, and Glynda Goodwitch wore jingle bell earring, the sound of which students used to avoid her on her war paths.

Team RWBY stayed back at Beacon for the Christmas season. Taiyang had informed Ruby and Yang that a sudden assignment had come up and he would be away from Patch till the New Year. Weiss had been ignoring her father for months and chose to stay at Beacon to avoid facing him. Blake could no longer return to the home she once knew with Adam.

"Hey gals," Jaune said as Team JNPR took their seat with their friends.

They never talked about it, but Team JNPR each had their reasons for not leaving for the season. Nora and Ren lost their parents while still young, leaving them with no home to return to. Pyrrha wanted to spend the holiday with her friends, particularly her blonde partner. Jaune knew he could not return home, he had run away to train at Beacon and knew if he went back to the little farmhouse where he grew up, his mother would not allow him to run away again.

"Hey." Ruby never lifted her gaze from the notebook she was scribbling in.

"What's up with her?" Jaune asked.

"Oh don't mind Ruby," Yang said. "She's just preparing her 'anti-Santa' plan for this year."

"...Huh?"

"I know," Weiss rubbed her brow. "I thought it was stupid too."

"How can you not like Santa?" Nora's voice burst from her lips. "He rides on a magic sleigh, and has all those cute reindeer, and brings presents, and..."

"Eats all my cookies!"

They all began laughing to themselves, save for Weiss and Ruby.

"Ruby," Pyrrha began. "You should know by that Santa isn't..."

Yang crossed her arms and shook her head furiously.

"Isn't coming just to eat your cookies."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed. "I'm sure you can just leave the milk out and he'll be happy with that."

"But I want the milk too!"

"Oh! Oh!" Nora bounced up from her seat. "We can leave him hot chocolate! And some of Ren's pancakes! No wait... I want those pancakes! What about an apple? No. He might think we're implying he needs to lose weight. Oh...!"

"Nora," Ren tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeees, Ren."

"Please calm down."

"Okay."

"I have an idea," Blake spoke up. "Why don't we have a little get together in our room tonight?"

"Like a party?" Jaune asked.

"I guess so."

"That's a great idea," Yang smirked. "What do you say Ruby? We can stay up, eat cookies, drink milk, and keep Santa from breaking in."

"Yes! It's brilliant! With our combined might that sugar coated thief cannot escape! I should go see if I can use to dorm kitchen and start on cookies!"

"Oooh! Ren and I will help!"

"Wait... Nora!"

Ruby ran out of the cafeteria with Nora, dragging Ren by his collar, close behind her.

"She is such a dolt." Weiss shook her head.

"You should really tell her there's no actual Santa." Pyrrha's voice sounded like that of a mother.

"Oh come on," Yang rolled her eyes. "She's just a kid."

"Yang, she's fifteen," Jaune pointed his fork accusingly, "it's about time you told her the truth."

"Geez. You two sound like parents."

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed, but Jaune remained unfazed.

"Yang, she's trying to Santa-proof the school. I think you should tell her. And if you don't I will."

"Wow Jaune," Blake smirked. "I didn't know you could be this serious."

"Serious killjoy," Yang turned away from their gaze.

"I won't ruin her Christmas, but if she goes overboard, I will tell her."

"Fine..."

"With that note," Pyrrha smiled, "what all do we need for this party?"

"Hmmmm..." Jaune scratched his chin. "Ruby and Nora are already taking care of the cookies, but we still need eggnog."

"Hot chocolate is always nice," Blake added.

"We need more decorations," Weiss sighed. "Our room is barely festive with just the one small tree.

"And some mistletoe," Yang teased, shooting Pyrrha a knowing look.

"Anyway," Pyrrha tried to keep her friends from seeing her blushing cheeks. "I can take the airship into the city and buy the rest of the supplies."

"I'll go too," Jaune volunteered. "I need to buy something anyway."

"I'll go along too," Weiss added. "I'm going to buy a few more decorations."

"Great," Yang said. "While you guys do that Blake and I will get the room cleaned up."

"She probably means I'll clean while she sets up a mistletoe prank"

"What...? Psh... I would never..."

"Well," Jaune rose from his seat. "Pyrrha, Weiss, let's get going before we miss the next airship."

"See you guys later." Yang waved as they left.

* * *

Nora insisted that Team JNPR dress appropriately for the holiday, so she searched high and low days before Christmas to find sweaters, each with the first initial of their names on them. She and Ren wore matching green sweaters with red letters while Jaune and Pyrrha were dressed in red with green letters. They were not ugly, in Pyrrha's mind, but she could not help but giggle when she saw Jaune in his sweater which fit snuggly across his torso.

"Yeah laugh it up," Jaune smiled. "It's not like you..."

Jaune's eyes wandered up and down Pyrrha. Her hair hung down without her usual headband, Nora had bought Pyrrha's sweater a size too big by mistake so the sleeves hung loosely over hands, and she would a pair of green pajama pants covered in pictures of gingerbread men.

"Okay so maybe it does look better on you."

"Come on you guys!" Nora insisted. "I wanna get my hands on those cookies!"

"Nora. They live right across the hall from us. And you ate five cookies earlier while we were working on another batch."

"But there's more of them now!"

"Alright Nora," Jaune raised his hands defensively. "We'll get going."

"Ya!"

Nora was the first out the door, with Ren's arm clutched tightly in her hand, Pyrrha followed after them, and Jaune stepped out last, locking the door behind them. Nora did not bother knocking before she swung the door open and barged in.

"Nora's he...!"

"AHHHHH! … Oh Nora it's just you."

Ruby sat on her bed, surrounded by a fortress of pillows with her Crescent Rose drawn in its sniper rifle mode.

"Uh Ruby..." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Watcha doin up there?"

"Oh hi Jaune. I'm defending us from that bearded fiend."

"Ruby," Pyrrha spoke calmly, "I think you should put Crescent Rose away and come down here."

"But what if he shows up?"

"Ruby I..."

Jaune caught Yang's desperate glance.

"I won't let him cause you any trouble. Besides, we have Pyrrha here, she can beat anybody."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded.

"So please come down from there."

Ruby began to climb down with Crescent Rose still in her hand.

"Put your weapon away."

Ruby pouted a moment before walking to the closet and storing the bright red weapon inside.

"Well everyone's here!" Yang cheered. "What first? Games? Eating cookies?"

"Cookies!" Ruby and Nora yelled in unison.

Ruby and Nora shoveled cookies into their mouths and chugged glasses of milk. Yang and Ren eventually pulled them away from the table to make sure others got some of the sugary treats. They played party games for a few hours: cards, board games, and a holiday game Blake had thought of where each player had a present tag and they had to figure out which player was there "present". Ruby convinced Weiss to sing Christmas carols for them; she sang some beautiful and touching songs, then Jaune got his guitar and started playing funny carols. Weiss sang along as he played but she could not help but laugh at how ridiculous the music sounded.

Hours passed as the two teams laughed and enjoyed their own merriment.

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune whispered, "come with me a sec."

Pyrrha quietly followed Jaune out the door and slipped into the hallway without their friends noticing. Jaune led her down the hall and up the stairs to the rooftop where they spent evenings training together.

"What's on your mind Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well... I needed to give you something..."

Jaune reached in to his pocket and removed a small red box wrapped with a gold ribbon. Jaune took Pyrrha's hand and placed the gift in her palm. Pyrrha looked up into Jaune's eyes and he smiled back at her. Pyrrha opened the box and found a small, tear-shaped, vivid-green gem on a bronze chain.

"Jaune, it's beautiful..."

"I'm glad you like it. It's to thank you for everything you've done for me this semester."

"You know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to anyway. Here let me help you put it on."

Pyrrha handed Jaune the necklace and turned around, brushing hair away from the back of her neck. Jaune reached his arms around her locked the chain behind her neck, letting the jewel hang against her chest.

"How does it look?"

"Doesn't everything look good on you?"

Pyrrha giggled before wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck, pulling him in to a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Jaune."

Jaune tightened his grip around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Pyrrha."

They stayed that way a moment before Jaune spoke up.

"Come on. Let's go join back with the others."

Pyrrha nodded and followed after Jaune, who held open the door for her.. Pyrrha's eye caught site of something and she let her gaze study the unusual object.

"Uhhh... Jaune..." Pyrrha's cheeks burned red as her hair as she pointed above the door frame.

Jaune followed the line of Pyrrha's finger till his gaze caught sight of the object. His cheeks blushed bright as her own when recognized the green leaves, wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Mistletoe..." Jaune said nervously.

The pair stood in a silence a moment, neither one of them able to look at each other.

"Y-You think Yang put it here?" Jaune chuckled.

"It's possible..."

They could hear their own hearts beating faster and their breath caught in their throats.

"Jaune... I think we..."

Jaune turned his head to look her in the eye, he could see her cheeks blushing and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"For tradition's sake," Pyrrha lied.

"Y-Yeah... For tradition..."

Pyrrha and Jaune awkwardly shuffled their feet, inching closer to one another. Jaune took a deep breath and rested his palms on each side of Pyrrha's waist. Pyrrha brought her hands to Jaune's shoulders and pressed her chest to his torso. They stared into one another's eyes a moment, neither able to force their voice out of their throats, till Jaune took the initiative: slowly leaning closer to Pyrrha's face while closing his eyes. Pyrrha lifted her head, closing her eyes and slowing closing the gap between their lips.

"AHHHHH!"

A scream and a gunshot echoed through the halls, meeting their ears.

"What's going on?"

"Come on, Pyrrha, we gotta go see what's happening."

* * *

When Pyrrha and Jaune slipped out of the room, only Yang had noticed, but she had not bothered to pay much attention. She knew where they would go to talk at their favorite spot and that they would encounter her "trap".

Eventually, Ren felt too tired and headed back to Team JNPR's room with Nora following after him, leaving Team RWBY alone.

Ruby's eyes grew heavy and she tipped over, her head landing on Weiss's shoulder.

"Hey," Weiss started, "what are you...?"

Ruby's chest bobbed up and down as she breathed quietly.

"You dolt," Weiss whispered, her cheeks turning red.

Weiss heard a click noise and turned her head, catching sight of Yang with her scroll pointed at her.

"Y-Yang!"

"SHHHH... Don't wake Ruby."

"Delete that picture."

"But you two look so cute together."

"Blake, help me."

"You do look cute."

"Blake!"

A knock sounded on the door, drowned out by the laughter of Yang and Blake.

"Did you guys here that?" Blake asked.

Another knock against the door, much louder the second time.

"Huh?" Ruby shot up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I got it," Yang walked over to the door and opened it.

Behind the door stood a jolly round man in a red suit, his eyes were squinted and his bushy grey mustache and eyebrows did not match the color of the fake beard on his chin.

"Ho ho ho!" Port cheered. "Merry Christmas Team RW..."

"AHHHHH!" Ruby screamed jumping to here feet. "Santa's come for the cookies!"

Rose petals scattered as Ruby dashed to the closet.

"Run," Yang ordered.

"Pardon me?"

"Run!"

"Begone Santa!"

Ruby raised her rifle and fired, barely missing Santa Port as he bounded down the hallway.

"I will not allow you to escape!"

Ruby dashed into the hall, scanning her eyes back and forth till you caught sight of the bright red suit. She changed Crescent Rose to its scythe form and kicked off with one foot, speeding through the once peaceful dorm building, a trail of rose petals marking her path. Yang watched as Ruby dashed around the corner, unknowingly chasing her portly professor rather than her hated saint, before she stuck her head back into the dorm room.

"Hey guys, we better chase down Ruby before she maims Professor Port."

Blake and Weiss sat in thought a moment before fully realizing what had transpired. When their minds finally caught up to speed, they leapt up and darted out of the room, joining Yang in the chase for their leader. Pyrrha and Jaune ran down the hall eventually catching up to the three members of Team RWBY.

"Jaune and I heard gunshots. What happened?"

"Well..." Yang avoided their gaze.

"Ruby is chasing after Professor Port in a Santa costume," Blake explained.

"Ruby's... In a Santa costume...?" Jaune asked.

"No! No!" Weiss snapped. "Professor Port was wearing his Santa costume and Ruby thought he was trying to take her cookies, so she attacked him."

"I should have seen something like this coming..." Jaune sighed.

"Okay... So maybe I should have told my sister there is no Santa..."

"You think so?" Weiss mocked.

"Scold me later! Catch Ruby now!"

The five hunters-in-training followed the rose petal trail through the empty halls and down the stairwell. They worried they would be unable to catch Ruby and that Port would suffered the wrath of the 5'2" fighter. Eventually they caught sight of the girl standing outside, her head bobbing back and forth.

"Pyrrha, scythe," Jaune ordered.

Pyrrha extended her hand and concentrated her aura over her fingers, pulling Crescent Rose from Ruby's hands.

"Hey!"

"Okay Ruby," Jaune started, "that's enough!"

"But Santa was here! And..."

"There is no Santa!"

Silence hung over them a moment.

"Huh?"

"Ruby," Yang spoke up, "there is no Santa."

"Then who was that?"

"Professor Port," Blake added in. "He's still hiding behind that tree over there."

Port leaned out from behind the tree, removing the fake beard to reveal himself.

"Hello..."

"I... Am in so much trouble aren't I...?"

"Well... You would be," Port said. "However, if you choose not to speak of this incident to anyone else, I will let it slide."

"Thanks Professor Port," Ruby sighed. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry too much," Port reassured. "Also, I have your gifts from Professor Ozpin."

"Gifts?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's right," Port said reaching into a bag and removing small goody bags. "He asked me to deliver candy to all the students who stayed behind during the holiday season. Mister Arc, Miss Nikos, can you bring these to Miss Valkyrie and Mister Lie for me?"

"Of course Professor," Pyrrha smiled.

"Jolly good! Merry Christmas!"

Port reattached his false bearded and began walking back towards the main building of Beacon. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Team RWBY stood alone in the courtyard, an awkward silence hanging over them.

"Well this has been an interesting night," Jaune sighed.

"All those in favor of forgetting these events happened say 'I'," Ruby spoke up.

"Happily," Weiss groaned.

"Certainly," Pyrrha agreed.

"No one said 'I'."

Pyrrha returned Crescent Rose to Ruby and the group began walking back into the dorms.

"So if there is actually no Santa... Whose been eating my cookies all these years?"

"Most likely your dad," Blake commented.

"No..." Yang scratched the back of her head. "It's actually been me for the past few years..."

"What!?"

"Now Ruby... Calm down..."

"I attacked Professor Port because of you!"

"I thought you wanted us not to talk about that."

"Don't try to avoid the subject!"

"Uhhh... Well... Bye!"

Yang ran off as fast as her legs could carry her, followed closely by a furious Ruby.

"Should we stop them?" Blake asked.

"Let them fight," Weiss yawned. "I'm too tired to deal with it."

The remaining four climbed their way back up their stairs and trekked down the halls back to their rooms.

"Goodnight Weiss," Pyrrha smiled. "Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight you two," Blake responded.

Weiss and Blake slipped back into their room as Jaune unlocked the door to their own room. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them, waiting a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness before moving further in. The curtains were open and the light of the full moon in the sky left the room like a pale photo of its usual self. Ren lay in his bed, fast asleep with Nora cuddled against him.

"Looks like their asleep already," Pyrrha giggled.

"Yeah," Jaune smirked. "They seemed to have enjoyed themselves."

Pyrrha sat the goody bags down on their desks before walking towards her own bed.

"Hey Pyrrha..."

"Huh?"

Jaune breathed deeply and walked over to Pyrrha, grabbing her quickly and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was sudden and brief, but intense and warm; he backed away and felt his cheeks burn.

"We never finished early..." He explained.

Pyrrha stared at him, though he avoided her gaze, her cheeks blazing with color. She finally smiled and hugged him, settling her head against his chest.

"Merry Christmas Jaune."

"Merry Christmas Pyrrha."

They held each other, enjoying the warmth and the silence of that early Christmas morning.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Yeah?"

"Why does Nora have the 'R' sweater on?"

* * *

Okay! So that was really enjoyable to write. Honestly, I know this is not my best work and it is also a few days late for Christmas but, hey, still the season a little longer.

Let me know what you think about it. Thanks everybody.


End file.
